Mistletoe
by linkinparkfan9799
Summary: One shot. Zero's POV. It's Christmas and Zero is having difficulties keeping it together. When he sees what Kaname got Yuki, how will he cope with it? What will her decision be?


_One shot. No rights to VK. Zero's point of view._

I remember years ago, a vampire killed my parents. I remember four years ago a girl, a nice girl with the most beautiful smile in the world. That girl is older, harder to be with now. I'm older as well, and I can't seem to find my chance. That girl, that one girl I love with all my heart, is Yuki Cross.

So, today is Christmas, something Yuki makes a really big deal about. So, today, if I'm lucky, I can at least make her happy. One problem with that now; it is 5:00A.M, when Yuki wakes up on this day alone, and I still have _nothing _for her. It is weird how I keep promising myself this stuff and I never do them! It really bugs me. Someone pokes my shoulder and I groggily look up to none other than the girl I forgot to get a Christmas present for. She's smiling cheerfully, a little Santa hat perched on her milk chocolate bob of hair. I note the mistletoe turtleneck and huff. She could be the ghost of Christmas Present from A Christmas Carol, well, a more beautiful, feminine version at least. She pokes my temple, making me grunt and my right eye to shut as her nail lightly scratches it.

"Wake up sleepy head!" she laughs. "It's Christmas!"

I look up at the calendar to simply pretend I didn't know; maybe it'd give me an excuse for not getting her anything? "Oh."

She hugs my neck, probably trying to suffocate me, and skips out, giggling like the girl she is. I smirk and sit up, the blanket falling off of my torso and white sleeping shirt. I look at my stand to a tray of food, something Yuki probably brought in before waking me up. I sigh and grab a piece of toast off it and start changing into the weekend clothes, but then I notice every single shirt except some old Christmas sweater is _gone_. I blame the Chairman to be honest. I sigh, debating on four things: A) go back to sleep until someone returns my shirts B) put on the stupid sweater and make sure to grab the blanket on my way out, saying I'm sick (*cough, cough*) C) hide in my closet to scare the Chairman as payback (which even I have to admit is naïve) or D) just go out shirtless. I'd prefer not to do D), so that's out. B) is something I _want_to avoid, but may just have to. A) is favorable. C) is just naïve, funny, but naïve, so that's out. I take two post-it notes, writing A) on one and B) on the other and looking for a hat to put it in. That's when someone knocks on my door again. It's time for plan C). I duck into the closet, covering myself as best as I can with pants, and watching as _Yuki_, my friend _Yuki_, comes in with _every __single __shirt __I__'__m __missing_. I gap under the pants and her eyes grow wide as she finds that the sweater is still there. Oops.

"Zero?" she asks. "Come on, I just wanted you to wear the sweater…"

She starts with the bouncing on the balls of her feet, which makes me feel a tinge of horrible guilt. Then, she moves to the trembling lip. I try to resist, but once she pulls the puppy dog eyes, I can't take it. I shake the pants off of me.

"ALRIGHT, I'LL WEAR THE SWEATER!" I gasp. "Just. Don't. Cry!"

She smiles and nods, skipping out. I sigh. Weak, that's what I am, weak! I pluck the sweater from the hook and slide it over my head, the deer on the front wearing ornaments on his/her rack. I sigh. Yuki, Yuki, Yuki; she is all I can think about and I'm staring at a stupid _deer_! I grab the thick stack of post-it note pack and start placing them all over the shirt, walking out with a multi-color paper shirt over the Christmas harassment! A few students staying over Christmas stare, but I glare in reply and they change their minds about coming over and asking what the deal is with me and the paper shirt. I can just imagine a conversation. 'Hey, where'd you get the shirt?' 'I got it from EBay.' 'No, I mean the paper shirt.' 'I made it.' 'How did you make it?' 'Easy, have a lot of unused post-it notes and be in a really embarrassing situation. It works every time.' As much of a lie the last one is, it's not like I care if anyone else does this, all I care about is Yuki _NOT _crying. Just think of Yuki crying as someone you love ripping a puppy's heart out, and you REALLY love puppies, okay? That's how it feels to see Yuki cry. I bump into something and look up to the door of the Chairman's house. Huh. I push through and Yuki practically launches herself at me, squeezing my neck _REALLY __SUPER __TIGHT_! I don't fight her though, nor argue (mostly since I need actual _air _for that). Yuki…I owe her too much to hurt her. She releases me, probably figuring my face was beginning to grow purple, and blinks at my deep purple face.

"You can breathe," she blinks. I haven't noticed I wasn't. I inhale and all color returns, Yuki giggling, again, like the girl she is. I scratch the back of my neck and Yuki looks down to the paper shirt. "Uh…do you not like that shirt?"

Truth time, _Yuki _got me the shirt. Just because I love her doesn't mean every single one of her choices is the right one! Three years back, I asked for a sweater sure, but I didn't think she'd get me a freaking Rudolph the red nose reindeer sweater! It even has a button to light up the nose back and forth, back and freaking forth (I'm NOT putting it on). I gulp. "Uh…I like it…it's just…"

"Just what?" she wonders; a little disappointment in her voice.

Her crying is worse, but the disappointment is nearly as bad. Think about what you'd feel if...if someone decapitated a puppy and you REALLY loved puppies, like I said (no, I have no idea why I'm picking on puppies today). That would give you a basic picture. "Just…uh…" I'm sweating like crazy. What do I tell her? "I needed to use the post-it notes sometime, and there aren't projects with them so…"

I stop when I notice her trying to hide a smile. I sigh and hang my head. I'm trying to like a girl, and I'm wearing a paper shirt. You try it, it WON'T work. She ruffles my hair and grabs my wrist, dragging me into the kitchen. Breakfast is there, but I swore I just ate. That's when I find one piece of toast missing from one. What the heck? Yuki giggles as I gap and pats my right cheek, skipping to her seat like a little girl. I cock my head to one side. What is _this _all about? The sweater, one piece of toast in bed, the same tray in the kitchen who knows how far from the sun boys' dorms, it's like what the heck? Imagine a dog being run over right there (SHUT UP I HAVE NOTHING ELSE) in front of you and you REALLY love dogs. It's sort of that 'what the heck?' moment. I sigh, thinking I just hate dogs today. I try to date back to the _last _time I wore this stupid sweater. That was…two years ago?

_**Two Years Ago**_

"ZERO! ZERO!"

I fell off the bed, slamming my head into the floorboards. "OUCH! Yuki, why are you screaming?"

"ZERO, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" she cheered, jumping up and down, the little bells of an elf hat jingling.

First thought: oh boy. Second thought: I'm dead. Third thought: I'M HUNGRY! I know, a bit rude, but at least I didn't say it to her face. I sighed that night (yeah, it was like 11:45P.M, Christmas Eve) and looked at the calendar and turned to the clock. I huffed and crossed my arms at Yuki. "It's Christmas Eve, and not even mid-night yet!"

"But-"

"Yuki, just go to sleep. Christmas is at mid-night, but a stupid holiday like that isn't going to just go away!"

I stormed back under my covers, huffing. It's really annoying to be woken up only to find it is fifteen minutes from Christmas, you know? I never really heard Yuki cry then, so it was new. At first, I heard her feet shift from side to side. I just remained under the sheets. Second, I heard a soft gulp scratch out of her throat, making me feel guilty just a tinge. Next, I heard a soft whimper, which made me plug my ears. I would NOT cave. Lastly, I heard the most heart breaking wailing this world will _ever_know. Someone's butt fell on the floor, the wailing never ceasing. I tried to block it out, but it wouldn't go away. I prayed that it wasn't Yuki, since making a _girl __cry _is like this: Boy + being mean= Girl crying. Girl + tears= Guilt from boy. Boy + Guilt +crying girl= I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Simple as that, you know? I sighed and slowly pushed the covers out from my face, seeing the most terrible sight; Yuki's once smiling face covered with tears and her open mouth letting out the wailing. I felt terrible, and I mean the terrible that most boys don't feel until their family dies or something. I slid out of bed and started digging in the closet, the wailing cooling down. I was looking for the sweater, just to see if putting the stupid thing on would work. Once I did and turned, the light sadly on, Yuki smiled, tears staining her face. I walked over and helped her up, allowing her to rush me into the room with Christmas tree. Let's just say the Chairman and stupid Kuran found the both of us in front of the presents, curled up into two balls, sleeping.

_**Present**_

Okay, so really, this is what happened when I woke up again. I sigh, knowing Yuki was trying to recreate one of those happy moments in life, the skipping sadly included, and sit down, nibbling at my toast and staring up at her cheerful self. If she was mimicking that day, wouldn't she wear the elf hat insttt…great, now I'm worrying about what she's wearing! Ugh! I slam my head on the table, just knowing she's staring. She pats my head and jerks me up, even though I just ate a half of the present toast.

"Come on! Let's see if the Chairman's awake!"

You see, we can't open presents unless he's awake, and Yuki just doesn't want to wake him up by force. I've suggested a million times to just let me take the dang pictures (sorry, but look what rating I have to follow!). Every answer has been a 'you won't take' this and that and these and those, I've been through it a billion times, since before I even ask at times, he knows what I'm going to say! We enter his door and he's snoring away, being the usual. I'm sort of glad; more time to get Yuki her present. I try to leave, but she just clings. When we return to the kitchen, I try again. She refuses to let me even budge.

"Yuki, can I go?" I ask, trying to be polite. "I need to get something."

"What?" she asks.

Crud (BLAME THE RATING!). "Um…a present I was going to give to someone."

She nods, smiling, and I run out, looking frantically for _something_! I look at several trees, even climbing a few, flower patches (girls like flowers right?). I search my dorm, coming up with nothing. That's when I trip on something on my way out. I blink at the wall, having landed on my stomach with my face aimed to the left, and prod myself up on both shoulders, flipping myself onto my back to see a little box. I look around, and crawl to it, picking it up and turning it multiple ways to find a tag.

_**Yuki**_

_**From **_

_**Zero **_

Okay, what? Was I drunk at some point in my life? I find a flap that'd be easily replaced and I peer into the box. It's a glass heart the size of half my palm. Some thing that looks like ribbon is coiled inside, blue, purple, pink, and white. The surface is cool and a little card is inside:

_Yuki,_

_I have loved you always, and I will always love you. I thought you should know._

_Love always,_

_Zero._

Okay, now I'm thinking this is definitely a night I was drunk. One flaw; I have never gotten drunk. I huff and re-box the heart, pocketing the card. I'm NOT admitting that. I don't want her to laugh or something like that. I run out and pound down the steps, dashing down the path and slamming hard into someone. I blink and look across from me to Kuran, rubbing his head and glaring at me.

"What's the rush Kiryu?" he snaps. I just blink. What's he doing out here? I can't think clearly this morning! "Are you still alive, Kiryu?" I nod slowly. "Then answer!"

I blink at the ground in front of his feet. Why is today so…weird? I sigh and push myself up, running away (not the cowardly way) to Yuki. I slam into the opening door, my lower section paying most of the price (I swear linkinparkfan9799 is going to get it for preventing curses in this) [**YOU ****AGREED ****TO ****A ****CHRISTMAS ****THINGY!****A ****LITTLE ****KIDS ****CHRISTMAS ****CAN****'****T ****HAVE ****CUSSING ****OR ****I****'****M ****DEAD!] **(yeah, and you'd be doing us a-)

_**Intermission**_

_**Intermission**_

_**Intermission**_

_**Intermission**_

_**And we're back in 3…**_

_**2…**_

_**1!**_

Ugh, I swear that chick gets on my nerves…where was I with today? Oh yeah, ramming into the door and swearing, that of which I apparently can't record. The Chairman meets me with that 'oops' face that's almost as bad as *CENSORED* **[WHAT ****DID ****I ****SAY ****ABOUT ****SAYING ****MY ****NAME?] **(not to do it) **[THEN ****WHY ****DID ****YOU?] **(shut up so I can continue PLEASE!) **[****…****dog ****hater]**

You see? (Sigh), what can a person do? I pry myself off, scolding linkinpark9799 multiple times in my head over and over and over and over (she is telepathic). Of course, the hypocrite answers with a few curses of her own, so I end up screaming 'SHUT UP' out loud. Unfortunately, Yuki was nearby. I blame linkinparkfan9799, wouldn't you? I ran in to meet with Yuki, a small box in her hands with Kuran's name on the 'FROM' slot. Jeez, no wonder what he was doing. I blink, the box behind my back to prevent laughing from her, ext.

"Oh, uh, Yuki," I blink, honestly confused why she's looking at me like I grew two heads.

"Zero…" she drops the box, something tumbling out. I squint to see a small ring, a huge honking diamond on it. Ah *BLEEP*.

I remain silent. Kuran is going to…hold on. [whis**per] **[whis**per] **[whis**per]**. Okay, this is better than nothing. (Deep breath) KURAN IS GOING TO *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP* *BLEEP* my *BLEEP* *BLEEP* suck my bullet while I shove it up his *BLEEP!* *BLEEP!* *BLEEP!*, that huge honking A*BLEEP!*HOLE! Deep breaths, deep, deep breaths…I look up at Yuki and back to the ring. Did she say yes? I sigh and rest my box on the stand closest to me, running out. I don't care if she calls me back, like now, but no matter how much I hate to see her crying, she apparently doesn't mind me crying.

**CHRISTMAS HATES ME!**

I hug my knees, staring down at the hay in front of me. Lily neighs softly to my left, nudging my head as if to ask what is wrong. I don't respond. I hate Kuran, I hate mistletoe, I hate Christmas! I bury my face in my knees, just waiting for the *BLEEP* holiday to *BLEEP* end (I got a new agreement with linkinparkfan9799). Someone sits next to me, but I don't bother to look. I already know it has to be someone I don't want to talk to considering my *BLEEP* luck. Someone sets a hand on my shoulder, which I shrug off. I don't want anyone's *BLEEP* sympathy, I just want to die alone like Yuki apparently wants me to. That's when I hear the shifting, but this time of the body, not the feet. The gulp rings in my ears like a gunshot. A soft whimper echoes in my skull and guess what's next? Someone's sobbing. I hug my knees tighter and bury my face to try and get my mind off it, but the person won't stop crying. I sigh and look up, nearly having an aneurism. It's Yuki! HOLY *BLEEP* IT'S YUKI (it's not as fearful as it's supposed to be with the censoring huh?)! Her body rakes up and down with sobs, her head in her hands and her knees up to her chest. Like I said, loved one killing a puppy and you REALLY love puppies. I gulp and feel something cold on my cheek. I wipe it off and rest a hand on her upper spine. She looks up, sniffling, and I take in a deep whiff of oxygen to keep a straight face and not start crying then and there. She took out the small ring from her pocket and handed it to me, which made me raise a brow.

"That…that was my mom's…" she simply informs. "Kaname…he wanted me to have it…"

Dumb *BLEEP* of the year award goes to…ZERO KIRYU! I blink at it and next thing I know, I'm hugging her. I feel at the present in my pocket and drag it out, presenting it to her. She smiles softly and accepts it, opening it and gingerly taking the heart out. She smiles and next thing I know, she takes out the note! What the heck I…Kuran…

"Aw, really?" Yuki cries, happy this time. Happy tears are different, like when you save the puppy from being killed by the family member (I need a therapist). I gulp and nod gradually, making her hug me around the neck. That's when I remember something…two days ago.

_**Two days ago**_

"Oh what about-"

"No."

"Maybe-"

"No."

"Zero, maybe if you'd just let me fin-"

"No," this one was with humor.

She smacked my arm playfully, knowing I wouldn't really get hurt, and we continued down the streets of town. We were shopping for the Chairman as usual, but Christmas was near, so Yuki decided to do her Christmas shopping then. We decided to spilt between the street for a bit, even though I knew of nothing to do. That's when I saw the heart in a window. Yuki was shopping for everyone, but I have a specific heart for her alone, so I checked the price: $24. Not bad right? Well, I thought it was a lot less for what Yuki deserved, but the heart was as beautiful as her. I went in and quickly bought it, shoving it in my backpack in some random pocket I wasn't sure I'd remember. For Yuki, I wanted to make sure I did.

_**Present**_

"Hey, a mistletoe," Yuki points overhead.

I look up to see she's right. The little green plant with two little blood red cherries. I sigh happily. This is my chance, but should I take it? No time to answer, since I already feel warm lips on mine (*BLEEP* YOU LINKINPARKFAN9799!). I shut my eyes, already knowing it is Yuki, and hug her tight, even though she's already clinging. Her little Santa hat bounces as I shift us both off the ground and standing, our lips separated. Yuki jumps up, now on her toes, and kisses me again. The snow outside is falling, and Yuki parts with me, dragging me out and she starts twirling and laughing. That's when I take her into my arms and lean into her ear.

"Merry Christmas, Yuki," I whisper.

She kisses my cheek, holding a mistletoe above our heads. "Merry Christmas to you to, Zero."

That's when she paces the mistletoe on my head, and of course, kisses me once more. Then, the Chairman arrives. Oh well, at least I know something; Yuki loves me, and I will always love her back.


End file.
